La chica de los ojos verdes
by Sivonney Griffin
Summary: En sueños la conoció y ahora que la tiene tan cerca deberá descubrir quién es realmente ella, quien es... "La chica de los ojos verdes"
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD… SIMPLEMENTE ME APOYO DE ELLOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA MÁS.

CAPITULO I

LA CHICA DE LOS OJOS VERDES

SHAORAN

Me desperté muy temprano, no podía dormir… tenia días soñando con ella, no la conocía de eso estaba seguro, jamás podría olvidar un color de ojos tan intenso, el verde había pasado a ser mi color favorito desde hace unas semanas. Giró mi cabeza para consultar la hora y puedo ver de nuevo 3:33 A.M.

Rayos todas las veces he despertado a la misma hora… siempre es igual sueño que estoy en un lugar que se le parece a un cementerio y luego la veo a ella, sé que es mujer. Su cuerpo la delata y su cabello me lo confirma, corro hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas, siento que la estoy perdiendo… es en ese momento que ella dice unas palabras que no logro entender y salta…

Salta a un vacío obscuro el cual me produce escalofríos, y lo último que veo son sus ojos verdes, como si fueran dos esmeraldas que me miran con un brillo especial, sé que grito su nombre pero al despertar no lo recuerdo. He leído de esto en internet, al parecer debo terminar el sueño de una manera satisfactoria o cerrar una especie de ciclo, pero bueno nunca lo logro.

Puedo ver como el amanecer empieza a juguetear entre las montañas que hay en Tomoeda, aunque son Chino de nacimiento desde los 3 años de edad vivo aquí, mis padres son dos exitosos empresarios que tienen cadenas de hoteles y restaurantes por toda Asía, así que vivo con mi abuelo Clow, mi abuela Nakuru y mi odioso primo Eriol quien también es de mi edad.

Al parecer los padres de Eriol se la pasan viajando mucho o almenos eso es lo que siempre dice el, la excusa de mis padres es que quieren que sea un niño normal y crezca rodeado de un ambiente tranquilo y familiar, el cual lo tengo ya que mis abuelos son los mejores, tienen un gran salón de juegos, lo llamamos el Arcade; es el sitio más popular de la ciudad, todos los chicos de la ciudad e incluso algunos turistas pasan un rato agradable ahí.

También tienen un bar digamos que es para gente joven y para personas con más experiencia (o sea gente anciana que le fascina contar sus historias de vida). Eriol se encarga de ese negocio, sabe cómo tratar a dos mundos diferentes, a veces me doy mis vueltas para platicar con los amigos de mis abuelos, me encanta escuchar historias.

Y bueno yo soy Shaoran Li, voy a la Universidad. Estudio Medicina, soy el capitán y mariscal del equipo de futbol americano y bueno que más puedo pedir soy la persona más popular de la escuela, las chicas no me faltan, los amigos tampoco, los maestros me adoran por mis excelentes calificaciones… en fin tengo todo lo que un chico de segundo año puede pedir. Me miro al espejo y le doy mi mejor sonrisa al chico que tengo delante de mí, somos guapos, pero no hemos encontrado la parte que llene un hueco que tenemos en nuestro corazón, en mi corazón…

Bajo a desayunar y mi mamabue Nakuru tiene la comida lista, a pesar de ser los más ricos de Tomoeda mis abuelos siguen siendo las personas más humildes y sencillas que he conocido. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y le doy pequeño abrazo para después levantarla del suelo.

-¡Chamaco del demonio! Bájame ahora mismo- dice mi mamabue entre risas- aunque sea vieja aún tengo fuerza y te puedo taclear mucho mejor que esos disques jugadores de tu equipo.

Sé que lo dice enserio, la última vez que no llegué a la hora indicada por ellos, me fue a sacar de la fiesta donde estaba, cargándome con todo y una bocina a la que me aferré para que no me llevara.

-Sabes que eres la ancianita más linda y poderosa del mundo verdad, por eso te quiero tanto- suelto de sopetón mientas me escudo a tras de la barra y un pan tostado

\- ¡anciana, la puerta de la casa! yo estoy en mi plena florescencia- dice mi abuela mientras se da aires de juventud, la adoro, siempre ha sido una persona muy importante para mí. Todo iba bien hasta que…

-¡Buenos días! A la mamabue más linda y hermosa de todo el mundo- escucho una voz tras de mí, y si para empezar bien mi día tengo delante de mí al perfectísimo Eriol Hiragizawua, mi primo era el chico más verosímil de la escuela, estudia relaciones internacionales públicas y comercio. Su facilidad de lenguaje era sorprendente y aunque era un maldito cabron conmigo, era como mi hermano más que mi primo. Nunca sabías si estaba hablando enserio, creo que empezaba entender porque sus padres también prefirieron dejarlo.

-¡Buenos días mi estimado Sr. Li!, cómo se siente el día de hoy, prefiere huevos con tocino o tocino con huevos, le comento que nuestra bellísima chef, los preparó- Eriol se inclina mientras la abuela le da un beso y le pide que deje de bromear.

-Excelente día chicos….- es el abuelo Clow quien entra en la cocina- ummm! Que bien huele eso, tocino y huevos, buenos días amor- dice esto mientas besa a mi abuela, rayos mis abuelos son el gran ejemplo de un buen matrimonio.

La hora del desayuno pasa rápido, entre pláticas de mi abuelo y Eriol, los cuales buscan darle un auge a su amado bar, me preguntan sobre la escuela y las prácticas, y bueno los temas incómodos sobre chicas. Eriol se quita fácil estas preguntas ya que siempre dice que está esperando a la indicada y que con gusto la traerá cuando eso suceda; en cambio yo siempre digo lo mismo, no hay nadie que conquiste a Shaoran Li.

-hijo nunca digas nunca, pues la chica para ti podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina- me dice mi abuelo mientras me da una palmada en la espalda.

Eriol y yo salimos rumbo a la escuela, yo siempre conduzco, a Eriol le encanta hacerla de reina de la primavera, saludando a todos los que ve en la calle. Desde el vecino hasta los señores de limpia pública, sin duda es igual a los argentinos sencillito y carismático.

Entrando al estacionamiento de la universidad noto que entra un auto que bien podría pasar por una carroza fúnebre.

-Creo que a tus admiradoras ya les dio un paro respiratorio de ver la nueva propaganda deportiva de la escuela- comenta Eriol con todo burlón

Estaciono el auto en mi lugar de siempre mientras, no dejo de mirar el auto que está parado justo a la entrada principal de la escuela, ¿quién vendrá en ese vejestorio tan inframundista?, camino a la entrada y encuentro a mis amigos

-Hey Shaoran, ya viste eso. Creo que los locos Adams vinieron a visitarnos – comenta Yamasaki mientras hace caras de espanto.

-Nunca había visto ese auto en Tomoeda- digo más para mí que para mis amigos

-Son los Kinomoto, llegaron hace unos días. Son mis nuevos vecinos- contesta Toya de manera seria muy común en él- sólo he visto a la señora un par de veces ayer, pero mi mamá, me dijo que su hija es hermosa, tiene unos ojos hermosos pero parece ser muy tímida.

Ojos hermosos, no lo creo, ningunos ojos son más lindos que los de la chica de mis sueños, la chica de los ojos verdes… me quedo pensando un poco en mi sueño, cuando de la carroza fúnebre o del carro escalofriante que estaba frente a nosotros, bajo una señora muy elegante, fácilmente podría ser confundida con alguien de la realeza, sus ojos eran grises y fríos, con tan solo verla te sentías intimidado y los bellos de la piel se erizaban… produciendo miedo.

Después de la señora tan intimidante, bajaron dos jóvenes, fácilmente podía ver que eran de último grado uno tenía la mirada penetrante, cabello y ojos grises, seguramente era tan frio y calculador como la señora; a su lado estaba el que al parecer era su gemelo ya que tenían un gran parecido, sólo que este tipo tenía una mirada amable.

-Vaya, al parecer tenemos a Malvadina y sus malvadines- dijo Eriol logrando que todos empezaran a reir, pero todos se callaron cuando la última persona en bajar nos miró fijamente-

-Santa Virgen del Perpetuo Socorro, quémenme y tirenme al río- cuando giré mi cabeza para ver de quien hablaban, me di cuenta del porque

Era una chica realmente cautivadora, traía puesto un vestido blanco abajo de la rodilla muy elegante, pequeñas zapatillas rojas y peinado sencillo pero que hacia resaltar su cara…

Pero al mirarla a los ojos me di cuenta que me eran familiares, esos ojos verdes… me quede pasmado cuando la ví… Era ella, no lo podía creer, sin duda alguna era ella…

-Es ella…- dije sin darme cuenta que hablé en voz alta

Todos voltearon a verme extrañados y sabía que la había regado

-Sí, es ella la chica de la que mi madre me comentó- respondió Toya mirándome de reojo, sabía que le debía una explicación.

Me repuse de mi shock, y les informé a todos que la práctica iba a ser doble, ya que en pocos días sería uno de los juegos más importantes de la temporada, por fortuna la campana sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras aulas.

No tardó mucho para que una que otra chica me coqueteara, pero por primera vez sólo las saludé como una persona normal, sin besos ni abrazos ni sonrisas cautivadoras, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en ella.

En la chica de los ojos verdes…

 **Hola buenas noches, días, tardes o momento del día en el que estén leyendo esta historia.**

 **Espero que les agrade esta nueva historia y me dejen sus comentarios diciéndome qué les pareció.**

 **Un abrazo psicológico** **… recuerden siempre sonreír.**

 _ **Sivonney Griffin**_


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENESEN, YO SOLO ME APOYO DE ELLOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA MÁS.

CAPITULO II

EXTRAÑOS SUCESOS

SHAORAN

Entré tarde a mi clase de ANATOMIA IV, me sentía ansioso e inquieto, sólo pensaba en ella y en sus ojos… el profesor Terada ingresó al aula, es un maestro amable, comprensivo y un gran doctor, inclusive es el actual director del hospital central de Tomoeda, a sus cortos 30 años era una eminencia en las cirugías. Escribió algo en el pizarrón y los demás empezaron a copiar, en automático saqué mi libreta junto con mi lapicero, Yamasaki me arrojó un papel, no se le quitaba la maldita costumbre de mandar notitas en clase, así era desde que íbamos en tercer grado.

*Jovenazo, ¿qué te pasa?... te asustó mucho la carroza fúnebre.

Disimulé que estaba escribiendo lo anotado en el pizarrón mientras contestaba.

*Yama… deja de decir tonterías y ponte a copiar, o te juro que te haré recorrer todo el campo de juego con Tomaka en la espalda

Pd: Tomaka Yuko, el chico que pesa 98k

Como era de esperar Yamasaki me miró y realizo ademanes diciendo que estaba bien y todo por la paz. Era un completo torpe, pero era uno de mis mejores amigos, inclusive era como el alma alegre del equipo, nunca jugaba pero siempre estaba con su mejor sonrisa. Cuando miré a Yamasaki para burlarme un poco de él, el señor Mitki quien era el rector del campus tocó la puerta.

-Maestro Terada disculpe la interrupción pero quisiera presentar a la nueva alumna que hoy ingresó- miré hacia la puerta buscando a la chica que me había cautivado- adelante, no seas tímida- le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

El rector la colocó justo en medio del salón, llevaba la cabeza un poco agachada y miraba tímidamente a todos en el salón, obviamente el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar y todos empezaron a murmurar sobre la nueva alumna. Yo quede plasmado cuando por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, una extraña electricidad me recorrió la columna y subió hasta mi cabeza, mis bellos de los brazos se me erizaron. Jamás había sentido una sensación así, de manera tímida agachó la cabeza y miró para otro lado.

No era tímida, esa chica estaba asustada, nerviosa y de no ser porque estábamos todos observándolas juraría que iba a llorar, era fascinante… una chica tan hermosa como ella y con miedo, apuesto que las porristas quisieran tener la mitad de su belleza para sentirse aún más superiores de las personas.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, yo… yo… - si no hubiera sido por el profesor seguramente se habría desmayado.

-Tranquila Sakura, debe ser muy difícil el primer día de clases para alguien nuevo y más a mitad del año escolar, mejor ve a tu lugar….- el maestro alzó la vista y buscó un lugar para ella- ha mira siéntate delante de Li, joven Li alce la mano para que su compañera lo identifique. Y tranquila Sakura, veras que "todo va a salir bien"

Nose si fueron las palabras del profesor o que le haya hablado tan paternalmente, pero sonrió… vaya su sonrisa era hermosa, levanté mi mano para que ella pudiera verme, rayos venía hacia mí, y me estaba poniendo nervioso, oh Dios no, no podía ponerme así. Justamente cuando estaba frente a mi nose que me impulsó pero me puse de pie. Todos en la clase inclusive el maestro giró a verme, bueno no era un gesto propio de mí no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan caballeroso con las damas de echo jamás me había parado para invitar a una chica a sentarse.

-Hola, soy Shaoran Li, bienvenida a…- no pude terminar de "recibirla" porque ella sin decir nada tomó asiento, vaya, me habían ignorado era la primera vez que una chica me ignoraba. Eso me enfureció nadie me había hecho esto, las miradas de burlas no se hicieron esperar y uno que otro comentario para molestar.

La clase pasó rápida, estaba furioso, yo sólo quería ser amable. Quien se creía que era, la Reina Isabel, Madonna…. Cuando la campanilla sonó tomé mis cosas y salí como alma que lleva el diablo, Yamasaki me siguió el paso sin chistar una palabra hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

-Oye Shaoran… Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?, solo es una chica algo rara- no era eso es que me había ignorado y en público, era como un cierto golpe a mi ego personal.- Hey, Hey mira no pasa nada si, nadie se va a enterar

Ojala nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras porque cuando ingresamos al comedor, todo mi equipo de futbol corrió hacia mi ahogados de la risa….

-Shaoran- decías mientras se agarraba de mí

-Quisiste ser caballeroso y te mandaron al diablo. Oye eso debió ser una bomba, hubiera pagado lo que fuera por ver eso- intenté caminar lo más sereno posible y sentarme en mi lugar habitual

-Cuidado el rey está molesto, el rey está molesto…- gritaba burlándose Spinnel

La cafetería se empezó a llenar poco a poco y por lo que veía ya todo el campus sabía que Shaoran Li había quedado como imbécil. Y para acabarla de amolar venían llegando las porristas, y eso significaba una cosa, Meilin venia por mi

-Shao!, hay mi Shaorancito- esa voz chillona era lo último que quería escuchar

-qué quieres Meilin…- la mire con cara de desagrado

-Me enteré de lo que esa chica nueva te hizo, o por Dios Shao debe estar enferma para no darse cuenta de que eres el chico más guapo de la escuela; Tu sabes que yo, estaría dispuesta a todo por ti verdad.- de chillona a melosa, eso sí me provocaba nauseas

-Lo se Meilin, y si me permites quiero ir por mi desayuno y comer tranquilo- me levanté y camine hacia las cocineras.

Que bien olía la comida, eso era lo único que me estaba quitando el mal sabor de boca de hace unos minutos, de repente y sin excusa el silencio empezó a reinar en el salón. Giré para ver cuál era el motivo de tan lúgubre episodio sin presentes ya que nadie callaba a la comunidad escolar en un almuerzo, hasta que lo vi. De la entrada principal, venían entrando los hermanos Kinomoto no conocía el nombre de los otros dos, pero sin duda alguna dejaron sin habla al alumnado.

Vaya parecían un trío de vampiros, su piel era pálida sus ojos cautivadores y salvo el chico que sonreía mientras caminaba, Sakura parecía asustada y no dejaba de mirar el suelo y el otro chico el que parecía ser más grande miraba a todos como si quisiera matar a todos. Pasaron junto a las cocineras y el único en pedir desayuno fue el mediano (o sea, el único que se podría decir que era feliz), cuando le terminaron de servir el desayuno localizaron una mesa que se encontraba sola al otro lado de la mía

-¡Acaso tenemos algo en nuestras caras!- grito el mayor de ellos mientras, se dirigía a todos en el comedor

Las caras de asombro desaparecieron y poco a poco el bullicio de las conversaciones empezó a oírse de nuevo, para cuando esto pasó, yo ya estaba en mi mesa.

-¡wow! Creo que el malvadin número 1 se molestó mucho – dijo Toya mientras no le quitaba la vista a la mesa de los malvadines

De reojo miraba donde estaba ella. Estaba sentada en medio de sus dos hermanos y para mi sorpresa estaba hablando, de vez en cuando le sonreía al malvadin 2 ya que era un pozo sin fondo para comer. Mientras todos comían un frío comenzó a entrar por alguna parte, de repente el ambiente comenzó a ser más escalofriante, pues la temperatura poco a poco empezó a descender. Cosa que muchos notaron y algunos empezaron a salir de la cafetería pues el frío cada vez era más fuerte.

Los Kinomoto salieron de la cafería, así que me excuse diciendo que iba al baño y los seguí, al llegar cerca del salón de música, platicaron un poco. No podía escuchar nada sólo veía como Sakura hacia ademanes de disculpa y desesperación, su hermano el mediano la abrazaba pero el otro la regañaba aún más fuerte.

Después de casi tres minutos de ver lo que estaba pasando los dos hermanos se fueron rumbo al edificio de deportes mientras Sakura entró al salón del coro, yo me acerqué lo más que pude para poder espiarla, veía todos los instrumentos pero uno en especial le llamo la atención, el piano. Vi como levantó la tapa para colocar sus suaves dedos sobre las teclas, comenzó a tocar y de repente todo el mundo se detuvo para mí, esa melodía era una mezcla con tristeza y alegría, era relajante inclusive podría dormir a las bestias más feroces del mundo.

Yo la observaba, había cerrado sus ojos, sonreía pero no era una sonrisa falsa era una sonrisa que hacía ver cuánto disfrutaba esa canción. Estaba dispuesto a dejar que ignorara todos los días con tal de ver sus ojos, esta chica tenía algo especial… cuando la canción estaba por terminar y me di cuenta porque muy lentamente abrió sus ojos, conté hasta 10 debía tomar valor para entrar e intentar hablar con ella, pero en el preciso momento en el que iba a girar la perilla, el sonido de unos aplausos se escucharon en la sala.

-River flow in you de Yiruma ¿verdad?- dijo una voz que conocía muy bien- vaya eres una excelente pianista, sabes a mí también me gusta mucho tocar el piano. Deberías unirte al club de canto de la escuela, nos harías falta.

No me costó mucho trabajo para descubrir que era Eriol quien estaba en el salón junto a ella, mire para ver como mi primo sería olímpicamente ignorado pero todo fue al revés

-Sólo toco para sentirme bien, cuando escucho la música y cuando la toco yo misma es como si desapareciera es como….

-Si fueras invisible- las últimas palabras las dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Si yo también me siento así cuando toco el piano, Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawua pero por favor solo Eriol

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto- su voz era música para mis oídos, después de mediodía al fin había escuchado su voz, y el afortunado que la hizo hablar era más ni menos que Eriol. Volví a mirar para ver que estaban haciendo pero justo en ese instante mi primo le estaba dando una pequeña rosa blanca, para luego besar su mano y salir por la puerta trasera del salón.

Sakura se había quedado pasmada mientras le sonreía a la flor… pero poco duró esa sonrisa ya que de repente la rosa empezó a tornarse de color negro mientras hasta que pétalo por pétalo comenzó a marchitarse. Sin duda alguna era lo más raro que había visto, escuche la voz de Sakura diciendo "por favor no, no te marchites", para luego dejar unas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Se agacho para levantar los pétalos marchitos del suelo mientras el salón y el pasillo comenzó a tornarse frio , la temperatura descendió nuevamente y veía como Sakura trataba de controlarse, vi que se aproximaba a la puerta donde estaba observándola así que me escondí detrás de un bote de basura para que no me viera, la escuche salir llorando. Cuando pude ver que era seguro salir, mire al suelo y recogí el tallo con algunos pétalos aun pegados a el…

Observé bien aquella flor marchita, pero que rayos ocurrió…

Mire hacia el pasillo donde Sakura había desaparecido… ¿Quién eres Sakura?


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENESEN, YO SOLO ME APOYO DE ELLOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA MÁS.

CAPITULO III

EXTRAÑAS APARICIONES

SHAORAN

Nado todos los días... al estar en el agua es como si todo el mundo fuera más lento, me siento libre. Creo que yo soy como las personas que piensan en volar sólo que yo nado porque al nadar me siento liberado.

Después de Salir de la piscina de la escuela me dirijo hacia los vestidores pero tropiezo con alguien.

-Hey discúlpame por favor iba caminando y no te vi- digo extendiendo la mano a la persona que tengo enfrente, la cual tarda en contestar.

-No te preocupes, fui yo quien no me fijé es que llego tarde a clases y me dijeron que era un atajo

El chico que esta frente a mi es el malvadin #2 sin duda alguna es agradable, esas gafas le dan un aire intelectual pero después de hablar puedo ver que no es nada comparado con su hermano quien nunca sonríe y siempre tiene esa mirada de hielo.

-Sabes amigo, este es un atajo muy largo si vas a los salones. Mas bien creo que tú lo que quieres es salarte alguna clase o me equivoco- lo vi poner una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras reía como si lo hubieran cachado en alguna travesura, aunque pensándolo bien creo que le había atinado el malvadin era un prófugo de la educación- Bueno creo que si le atiné al problema, mucho gusto soy Shaoran Li, hasta ahora no sabía el nombre de este Kinomoto

-Soy Yue Tsukishiro- me dice dándome la mano- pero si quieres puedes decirme como hasta ahora lo hacen "malvadin #2".

Cuando dijo eso quede un poco impresionado, solo un puñado de personas sabían de ese apoyo para ellos, y si por algo nos destacábamos era de ser discretos y guardar para nosotros los chistes y apodos que le dábamos a la comunidad de los compañeros

-Hey, tranquilo escuche ayer un amigo de Sakura se lo decía, hamm Eriol Hiragizawua

Cuando mencionó el nombre de mi adorado primo y de la palabra "amigo de Sakura" me sentí incomodo, pero no pude preguntar nada por qué empecé a sentir un escalofrió muy fuerte y las lámparas empezaron a parpadear, la temperatura empezó a ser más fría y noté nerviosismo en Yukito. Pero para mi sorpresa su hermano llego de repente, no supe de donde había salido.

-Bueno Li fue un placer conocerte, nos estamos viendo en los atajos- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa algo preocupada mientras veía a su hermano, quien le dijo algo en el oído y salieron deprisa del complejo deportivo.

Después de darme una buena ducha salí directo a mis clases las cuales transcurrieron sin ningún problema, y por más que me esforzaba en llamar la atención de Sakura ella parecía de hielo, pocas veces sonreía y si lo hacía solo era porque Tomoyo Daidouji una chica rara la cual nadie sabía si era emo, darketa o de qué tipo de crew pertenecía le mandaba papelitos, había escuchado que se habían vuelto amigas entrando al salón de clases ya que Tomoyo había defendido a Sakura de la pesada de Meilin, y bueno a mí me daba gusto saber que alguien estaba cerca de Sakura y que fuera mujer.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela vi como la carroza fúnebre llegaba por los hermanos Kinomoto y Tomoyo quien se veía feliz por subir a algo más tétrico que ella. Nose si fue mi imaginación pero Sakura volteo a verme, esa chica era tan misteriosa que no sabía cómo acercarme a ella.

-Así que, viendo hacia donde un carro tan macabro como el de los locos Adams se va- sin duda Eriol me sacaba de mis casillas

-Así que, eres amigo de la Malvadina… supongo que para Halloween ella será Morticia y tu Homero- dije regresándole la jugada

-No, no llegaremos ha tanto Sakura es una gran niña lo sé porque la he tratado y ahora somos amigos y bueno almenos a mí sí me habla- Si, ese maldito me había dado en mi ego, así que subí al carro- Por cierto Shao, Chiharu dará una fiesta y debemos ir le dije que seriamos el barman, señalándome a mí y el DJ dijo esto poniéndose la mano en su pecho.

Sin decirle nada conduje hasta nuestra casa para que cada quien se cambiara, tenía experiencia como barman, muchas veces cuando en el bar se necesitaba uno o faltaba apoyo el abuelo me llamaba para auxiliarlo y bueno Eriol era algo de su mundo, sabía que mezclaba en su cuarto e inclusive a las porristas les armaba las canciones para sus rutinas. Bajé las escaleras y vi a mi primo con mi abuela.

-Tan grande y tomando Chocomilk… que vergüenza Eriol, me pregunto qué dirían las fans- lo último lo dije haciendo como su club de admiradoras

\- Shao, es que ese es el detalle a las chicas les gusta un hombre que a la vez sea niño, no lo entenderías primo, pero bueno vámonos.

Ambos le dimos un beso a la abuela y nos fuimos juntos a casa de Chiharu la cual quedaba a 10 min de la nuestra. Al llegar pudimos ver que casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, en cuanto entramos localizamos a los chicos quienes estaban en algo como zona VIP.

-Rayos Shao la casa de Chiharu es enorme y eso que solo estamos en su patio- dijo Yamasaki mientras me abrazaba para entrar.

Regularmente las fiestas no son tan extravagantes como está pero bueno Chiharu es hija del presidente municipal de Tomoeda así que supongo que deben ser así, me coloqué en una Palapa que estaba en medio de la piscina era muy grande y tenía todo tipo de licor; el ambiente se alzó más cuando Eriol empezó a tocar, debía aceptarlo era muy bueno. El tiempo pasó volando y por la cantidad de gente que era el alcohol empezó a escasear, así que en un momento que Yamasaki dejo respirar a Chiharu le hice señas para que se acercara no sólo con Yama sino con Meilin.

-Chiharu ya no hay licor se está acabando, yo creo que es mejor que hasta aquí lo dejemos, algunos chicos ya están algo bebidos y bueno vamos la fiesta es un éxito, todos se están divirtiendo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shao, mira creo que es la mejor fiesta que se ha dado en el colegio, cerremos la palapa y disfrutemos la fiesta- comento Yama mientras abrazada a su conquista nocturna por la espalda

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos comprar más- todos miramos a Meilin con cara de interrogación- ¿Por qué me ven así?, o sea el licor prende una fiesta aún más y bueno yo vine porque pensé que sería una buena fiesta, inclusive hasta estaba pensando que eras de esas chicas que si saben hacer fiestas, pero bueno ya me di cuenta que no… las chicas se querrán ir al saber esto, así que bye

\- No, no espera Mei, compraré más alcohol- dijo Chiharu mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsa

-Haber esperen- dije enseguida- ¿quién ira por el licor?, ya vieron la hora son las 11:30

-De eso no te preocupes mi Shao- odio que me diga así- yo lo consigo, tu solo dame 10 min- y después de eso Meilin hizo una llamada

Sabía que esto no iba a nada bueno así que le hice señas a Eriol para ver si nos zafábamos de esta fiesta pero el muy fiestero no me hizo caso, decidí hacer bebidas ligeras para que no cayeran en el exceso.

-Aquí está todo Shao- Meilin había conseguido 8 cajas con botellas de todos los licores que había en la palapa- y si quieres después de la fiesta tú y yo podemos ir al jardín de la parte de atrás a platicar en privado

Si algo detestaba más que una voz chillona y melosa, era una persona como Meilin con esas características, así que solo sonreí y me alejé. Como Mei anunció que la palapa había recargado armamento muchos chicos fueron por una bebida, al inicio todo iba muy bien hasta que un olor extraño me llegó, trate de localizar de donde provenía hasta que vi que era el alcohol que estaba sirviendo. Cuando la gente disminuyó probé un poco del licor de Meilin y la gran sorpresa me la llevé al saber que era alcohol adulterado, rayos me puse muy nervioso podía intoxicar a alguien así que Salí en busca de Meilin y Chiharu

-Chiharu, Meilin compro alcohol adulterado, debo dejar de servir bebidas o alguien podría tener una congestión alcohólica y nos meteríamos en problemas- Chiharu me vio con cara de espanto, pero ya era muy tarde.

En la parte de atrás de la alberca un chico empezó a convulsionar, su novia gritaba para que lo auxiliáramos así que rápidamente llamaron una ambulancia en lo que Toya lo asistía ya que su papá es médico y conoce algunas cosas, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor buscando a Meilin quería preguntarle donde había conseguido las cajas y si sabía que estaba adulterado, pero mi mirada se detuvo cuando en el balcón del segundo piso de la casa de Chiharu el cual daba hacia el patio donde estábamos, pude ver claramente a Sakura, llevaba un vestido negro entallado de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, tenía el cabello suelto y sus ojos se veían más verdes que nunca, quedé pasmado ya que era un belleza que daba miedo.

Tuve que dejar de verla porque la novia del chico se había desmayado, pero al tener a la chica en brazos volví a levantar la mirada y ella se había ido. Rápidamente llegó la ambulancia subieron al chico pero justo cuando iba entrando sufrió un paro, ya nadie pudo ver qué pasaba pues los enfermeros empezaron a darle cargas y la seguridad de la casa de Chiharu despejó la zona. Volví a mirar hacia mi alrededor y pude verla otra vez, caminaba entre la gente quienes parecían no verla, paso junto a los de seguridad pero nadie le negó el paso estuvo cerca de donde los paramédicos intentaban reanimarlo, noté como de sus ojos salían dos lagrimas se acercó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no sabía cómo nadie podía verla; pero cuando mire mejor el chico que estaba acostado se sentó en la camilla y se bajó de ella, Sakura le dijo unas palabras mientras el miró a todos con asombro, después le dio la mano a ella y empezaron a caminar.

No era posible lo que estaba viendo, como era posible que se fuera con ese chico, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando un paramédico, le dijo a otro: "no hay nada que hacer, el joven está muerto"

 **HASTA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA**

 _ **Sivonney Griffin**_


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO ME PERTENESEN, YO SOLO ME APOYO DE ELLOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA MÁS.

CAPITULO IV

SOLDEDAD

Abro lentamente mis ojos, ciento como entra el rayo de luz y lastima mis pupilas, miro a mí alrededor, pero solo veo a mis amigos… de repente el olor de café y alcohol se funden como uno mismo en mi nariz. Una serie de imágenes vienen a mi mente, el chico convulsionando, gente corriendo, gritos de una chica y por ultimo Sakura…

-Hey Shaoran estas bien- escucho preguntar a Eriol mientras me tiende la mano para sentarme en lo que al parecer es un sillón.

Le pregunto a Eriol que es lo que pasa, no entiendo absolutamente nada y observo a todos con caras demacradas y miradas perdidas.

-¿Qué me paso?, porque estaba dormido… Eriol- Lo miro detenidamente mientras lo tomo por los hombros- Eriol dime que no se murió por favor

-oye, oye- toma mi cabeza con sus manos- no fue tu culpa, no sabías que el alcohol estaba adulterado. Tú no eres el culpable de que Meilin trajera esas porquerías a la fiesta. Debemos quedarnos en casa de Chiharu porque la policía así lo quiere el papá de Chiharu ya nos sacó de este problema, y los abuelos no dilatan en llegar.

Eso fue suficiente para que mi alma se viniera abajo, me sentía culpable de que aquel chico se haya intoxicado, debí haberme negado a preparar más bebidas, debí haber hecho algo más para que Meilin no comprara ese maldito alcohol adulterado. Pero en ese momento solo un nombre y un rostro se vinieron a mi mente

-Eriol, dónde está Sakura- se lo pregunte de manera desesperada- yo vi cuando ella estaba junto a la camilla con ese chico, ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie… yo la vi ahí con él, antes de…

-Shao, te desmayaste… tú fuiste quien escucho cuando los paramédicos dijeron que estaba muerto, Sakura no estuvo en la fiesta ni con los paramédicos en ningún momento- Vi como alzaba la mirada para ver entrar a nuestros abuelos. Abrazo a la abuela mientras ella lloraba y me buscaba con la mirada.

Cuando sentí su abrazo no hice más que empezar a llorar mientras le decía todo lo que tuve que haber hecho, me sentía culpable y decepcionado, el abuelo siempre me había enseñado a asegurarme que lo que se sirviera fuera bueno y por mi carácter, por querer terminar todo rápido para poder irme de ahí había causado la muerte de un chico del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre y solo lo había visto un par de veces en los pasillos cuando me saludaba. El me conocía pero yo jamás hice por ser amable con él, no era el popular sino una basura humana, pude sentir la mano de mi abuelo en mi hombro mientras me decía palabras duras pero que eran ciertas… Salimos de casa de Chiharu, subí al carro y perdí mi mirada en el vidrio.

Pasaron los días, y tuve que regresar a clases. Me sentía tan mal que no me atrevía ir al colegio, no quería saber nada de mis amigos, del chico que por mi culpa falleció, no quería saber nada. Pero mi abuelo me obligo afrontar mi realidad, baje del auto de Eriol mientras el como siempre quería llamar mi atención o subirme la moral diciendo un montón de tonterías, cuando pude un pie dentro del pabellón principal, el silencio acompañado con un leve murmullo empezó a sonar, todos me veían y volteaban a otro lado como si les diera pena hablarme.

No pude soportar la mirada de todos sobre mí y me pare para gritarles que me veían, algunos caminaron hacia el lado contrario, mientras los demás se hacían tontos acomodando es cosas. Eriol quiso tocarme la espalda en señal de tranquilidad pero no lo resistí y Salí corriendo de ahí, yo sabía que todos me culpaban, la gran mayoría había estado en esa fiesta sabían que yo estaba preparando las bebidas, corrí hacia los jardines traseros hasta que llegue a un árbol. Era un árbol muy grande para que nadie me viera subí a una de las ramas y me recargue en el tronco, puse mis manos en mi cara mientras me repetía por qué había seguido sirviendo, yo tuve la culpa, yo tuve la culpa era lo único que salía en mi mente, hasta que escuche una voz que me hizo tranquilizarme.

-Muchas personas se culpan de muchas cosas que no hicieron, y cuando las hacen se dicen inocentes- mire en la rama de arriba y quede sorprendido a qué hora había llegado ese chico ahí- Sé que te sientes culpable pero debes entender que las leyes de la vida se tienen que cumplir y lo que está escrito en el libro de tu vida no se puede borrar.

-por qué me estás diciendo esas cosas Yukito- esbocé sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos

-porque si tú y los demás entendieran lo que es realmente la muerte, la visión de lo que paso ese día en la fiesta sería diferente, todos tenemos hora y día marcado para que nuestra existencia concluya en este mundo. Pero si en verdad se dieran cuenta todos de la dicha y la felicidad que es abandonar este cuerpo y salir de este mundo, la mayoría desearía morir ya. Tu no mataste a ese chico Li, debes sacarte eso de la cabeza

No sabía por qué pero platicar con él me estaba ayudando demasiado, el concepto que me estaba explicando del morir me estaba haciendo reflexionar, estuvimos platicando por lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchamos la campana del receso. Bajamos del árbol como si fuéramos grandes amigos, pero tuvo que salir corriendo porque su hermano lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos en la entrada a la cafetería.

Decidí no ir a la cafetería por el camino de siempre y tome el camino largo, cuando iba pasando por los laboratorios fotográficos quede paralizado cuando vi el altar lleno de velas, cartas flores y obsequios que habían dejado, y justo en el centro la foto del chico daba un toque alegre. Mire por mucho tiempo su rostro al parecer era genial porque muchas de las cartas de despedida decían frases haciendo énfasis en su forma alegre de ser. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y extendí la mano a la foto mientras le decía cuanto lo sentía, mis ojos no dejaban de sacar lágrimas.

-Se llamaba Erik Towa… era un chico fantástico sabes, era su segundo año de escuela, su pasión era la fotografía y el video… tenía un álbum lleno de fotos tuyas en los partidos el cual estaba guardando para que lo firmaras cuando te graduaras y así cuando fueras profesional lo recordaras por ser tu primer fan fotográfico.

Desde que escuche las primeras palabras mi piel se erizo, sabia de quien era esa voz así que gire mi cabeza para confirmarlo, era Sakura quien vestía un elegante vestido rojo con flores crema, zapatos de piso con un tacón muy diminuto, junto de ella se encontraba una chica vestida toda de negro, su rostro se miraba cansado y sus ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas que seguramente había llorado.

-Ella es Misaki Mota era la novia de Erik, supimos lo que sucedió en la mañana contigo y bueno ella quiere decirte algo.

La novia de Erik me miraba con los ojos tristes, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas ni mucho menos a interesarme en compañeros que no fueran de mi vinculo pero sentí tanta necesidad de abrazarla y decirle cuanto sentía la pérdida de su novio, ella me tomo la mano y me dijo que solo habían ido a la fiesta porque Erik quería intentar ser mi amigo, eso me partió el alma.

-Li, hace un año cuando Erik y yo entramos a la escuela los chicos grandes de tu equipo lo molestaban y un día tu llegaste y te enfrentaste a ellos, defendiste a Erik e inclusive salvaste su cámara donde tenía un proyecto muy importante. Debes entender que no todos gozamos de tu popularidad y siempre habíamos sido blanco fácil de brabucones como ellos, desde ese día él quería ser tu amigo, para agradecerte lo que habías echo, inclusive había pedido ser el encargado de la campaña de futbol americano. Eras su héroe y sabes no tuviste la culpa, aunque Meilin haya dicho que tú fuiste quien pidió el alcohol, yo sé que no eres culpable. Así que trata de retomar la vida de triunfo que tenías y solo te pido que tu primera victoria en el campo sea para el- note como la chica se aguantó las ganas de llorar me dio un abrazo y luego le dijo algo a Sakura para después irse.

-Ya no te culpes más Li, debemos saber sobreponernos de un error, tómalo para reflexionar como ha sido tu vida hasta ahora, estoy casi segura que ni siquiera te acordabas que habías echo lo que Misaki dijo cierto- yo solo la miraba fijamente, mientras moví la cabeza en negación- muchas veces no nos damos cuenta del impacto de nuestras acciones, ojala y te des cuenta que hay un mundo más allá de las chicas bonitas y la popularidad.

La vi voltearse y dirigirse a la salida, mientras caminaba recordé por un momento todo lo que había pasado ese día en la noche así que me arme de valor y le dije en voz fuerte…

-Tú estabas ahí ese día… te vi y no lo niegues… estabas con un vestido negro y estuviste justo cuando al chico lo dieron por muerto, pero te vi ayudarlo a levantar y decirle algunas palabras…- en cuanto dije esto Sakura se quedó parada y volteo la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Tu… - iba a decir algo más cuando un tipo vestido de camisa negra, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis converse grito su nombre, cuando ella lo vio pareció alegrarse pero volvió a mirarme acercándose a mi

-Tu no pudiste haber visto eso porque yo no estaba ahí…- su mano toco mi pecho y una extraña sensación invadió todo mi cuerpo- debes alejarte de mí, yo no soy buena.

Después de decir eso salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el tipo que hace un momento le había gritado, pero ahora ya estaba acompañado por el otro hermano de Sakura. Camine un poco pero ellos se marcharon, me quede nuevamente solo viendo la foto de Erik pensando en él, Salí por el lado contrario a donde ellos se fueron pero algo hizo que me regresara, en el altar de Erik justo después de hablar con Sakura las velas se habían consumido, las flores se habían secado y el agua tenía un tono grisáceo.

Debía saber que estaba pasando con ella y no pararía hasta esclarecerlo, gire y me encontré con Yukito quien me miraba con su cara muy serena.

-Se lo que te está pasando con Sakura pero créeme es mejor que no sepas más porque si no nos tendremos que ir…

-Yukito, yo vi algo sé que algo está pasando. Yo vi a tu hermana con el chico que falleció-note como Yukito abría los ojos y me miraba sorprendido, pero de repente me tomo de los hombro- escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, no debes hablar de esto con nadie, nunca lo menciones porque podrías estar en un gran peligro, pero ya que quieres jugar al detective te diré que la clave es Azrael…

 _ **Sivonney Griffin**_


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACION: LOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

CAPITULO V

REVELACIONES

Uno, dos, tres…

Uno, dos, tres…

Respira… Respira…

Había pasado casi 48 horas en el hospital, y hasta ahora podía darme un pequeño respiro… amaba la medicina cada parte de ella, los libros, las clases, cada apunte tomado durante estos años en la universidad no se comparaban con la practica… todo había empezado hoy.

A las 10:44 llego una ambulancia con una familia abordo, el reporte… accidente automovilístico los padres estaban bien solo habían tenido leves rasguños pero los bebes estaban en una situación crítica, pasamos dos horas intentando salvar a los dos pero al final solo pudimos salvar a uno…

 _Hora de la muerte 12:47…_

 _Hora de la muerte…_

 _Hora de la muerte…_

-Hay que notificarle a los padres, para que vayan preparando el papeleo…bien jóvenes esto es parte de la profesión a diario estamos ligados con la vida pero también con la muerte. Algunos muchas veces podrán dar más tiempo lo que es hacer un trato con ella y asi es como el paciente tiene mas días de vida pero comprendan algo… nunca le podrán ganar, la muerte es una amiga con la que todos tenemos un pacto, algún dia vendrá y nosotros debemos recibirla como lo que es ya seamos viejos,jóvenes o incluso infantes… ahora quien dara la noticia a los padres- el doctor miro al pequeño grupo frente a el, donde yo me encontraba. Miraba a mis compañeros no era posible que fueran tan cobardes, debíamos hacernos fuertes no débiles.

-Yo lo hare doctor- alcé mi mano y mi voz sono seria

-perfecto… todo suyo ¿joven?

-Li… Shaoran Li

Salí de urgencias y fui directamente con los padres, les di la noticia. Fui directo y seco, no me gustaba garigolear las palabras, me sentía seguro pero algo cambio cuando de la nada la madre se desvanecio en mis brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, el padre parecía haberse quedado petrificado… no sabia como pero me había quedado sin palabras cuando la madre me hacia preguntas sobre si su hijo había sufrido, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, sente a la señora en la primera silla que encontré solo para encontrarme con un padre completamente destrozado golpeando la pared, la gente empezó a murmurar y vi como unas enfermeras corrian hacia nosotros. Todo paso tan rápido que no supe como fue que me vi como un expectador, cerre los ojos y simplemente Sali de ahí, tome aire y aquí me encontraba contando.

Uno, dos, tres…

Uno, dos, tres…

Respira… Respira…

Cuando volvi a entrar a la sala, sabia que había dejado un desastre debía hacerme cargo del estado de los padres del pequeño, pero cuando ingrese, mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarlos a ambos sentados charlado con alguien, por la forma que estaban sentados no pude saber quien era hasta que me acerque.

Era el chico que había visto hace unos días… el que estaba con Sakura y los malvadines, cuando el tipo noto mi presencia, me dio una mirada y una sonrisa, nuevamente se dirigio a los señores ´para tomar las manos entrelazadas de ambos mientras se despedia. Los señores estaban reconfortados; segui al chico y vi como subia a los niveles del hospital , lo cual me molesto ya que parecía estar como en su casa, camine lo mas rápido que pude y fue cuando le grité para que se detuviera…

El volteo con su sonrisa socarrona mientras cruzaba los brazos…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Li?

-saber que diablos haces aquí… tu no debes estar en estos pisos

-yo no estoy aquí…Shaoran- se acercó dos pasos y miro a una enfermera que se aproximaba

Y como si estuviera solo, ella me dio un saludo a mi…

-disculpe señorita Reed, podría decirle a este tipo que los pisos superiores no están aprobados para gente externa- dije mientras miraba al sujeto que tenia frente a mi, la enfermera Reed me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Claro joven Li pero a quien se lo debo decir…

No sabia que estaba pasando asi que gire a donde el tipo soltava risas…

-te lo dije yo no estoy aquí Li

-disculpeme crei ver a un extraño

Mire al sujeto, no sabia que había sido todo eso…

-¿Qué.. que rayos fue eso?... ¿Quién eres?...

-Mi nombre es Kaleb, y soy un discípulo de Azrael. No tengo idea de que eres tu pero puedes vernos en momentos donde muy pocos simples pueden hacerlo… ahora si me permites

-espera… ¿a que te refieres con pocos simples? Y ¿Quién es Azrael?... he pasado dos semanas buscando datos en facebook o alguna red social de alguien que se llame Azrael pero no lo encuentro, a caso es un hechicero, un loco safado que le gusta jugar con magia o algo parecido…

Observe como se pasaba una mano en el cabello mientras contenia su enojo, de repente me vi aprisionado por una mano, mire al suelo y pude ver que estaba a casi 10 cm del piso…

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de Azrael…- sus ojos se tornaron negros mientras poco a poco estaba perdiendo la respiración

-Dejalo en paz- una voz se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación mientras los pasos se acercaban de manera veloz

-Kaleb, Kaleb.. bájalo ya…

Sentí como de repente mi cuerpo tocaba el piso, y si como si los angeles cayeran, vi como Sakura se acercaba a mi con preocupación…

-¿estas bien?... Li no debes faltar el respeto de esa manera.

De verdad no me importaba ser ahorcado todo el dia con tal de ver esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban, aceptaría ser torturado con tal de ver a mi chica de los ojos verdes. Mire a Sakura mientras me decía cosas y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, poco a poco me fui reconfortando mientras los tres nos veíamos sin saber que hacer.

Kaleb veía a Sakura y luego a mi… Sakura hacia lo mismo y yo, bueno yo supongo que hacia lo mismo que ellos, todo fue hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Sakura, el puede vernos, de alguno u otra manera este simple puede vernos. A preguntado por Azrael e inclusive a dicho que si era un loco con magia, es por eso que perdi el control y me le fui encima. Pero aun asi no comprendo como es que nos ve, tenemos que llevarlo al palacio ahí nos diran que le sucede.

Sakura solo escuchaba cada palabra que el tipo ese decía, y también replicaba. De un modo u otro parecía que se habían olvidado de mi presencia, comentaban cosas que no entendía y formulaban hipótesis de como era posible que me veian usando términos que jamas había escuchado, Sakura no quería que me llevaran al lugar llamado palacio, lo cual no tenia muy claro porque, yo intentaba quedarme cayado hasta que vi como Kaleb poso sus manos sobre las de ella y de manera muy dulce toco su mejilla. Debo decir que eso me proboco un mar de celos asi que decidi interrumpir

Después de aclarar mi garganta, espete el porque era importante que me llevaran al Palacio y exigia saber quien era Azrael, aparte de celoso estaba desesperado por saber que rayos estaba pasando. Kaleb le dijo a Sakura que me llevara en la noche, ella solo asentó con la cabeza y vimos como el desaparecia por las escaleras.

-Li, debemos hablar. Pero antes debo hacer algo.

Sakura empezó a caminar rumbo al piso 5 donde se encontraba la sección de mujeres, trate de guardar mi distancia no quería molestarla, pude ver como ingreso al cuarto de una mujer la cual presentaba cáncer, por la apariencia de la paciente podia ver que se encontraba en una situación critica, los ojos de aquella mujer se abrieron de manera intensa al ver a Sakura, pero luego se suavisaron y un brillo se reflejo en ellos. Para después entrar en paro respiratorio.

Al estar cerca apreté el botón de urgencias mientras el doctor encargado del área daba indicaciones, mantenía mi concentración en la paciente debíamos regresarla. Mientras el doctor cargaba para resusitarla buscaba a Sakura solo para encontrarme con ella en la cabecera de la cama, ambos nos miramos y luego ella dijo unas palabras que no logre comprender, después de decirlas los signos vitales regresaron.

La mujer abrió los ojos y mira a Sakura mientras decía gracias una y otra vez, una vez estabilizada la paciente, Sali del cuarto y mire por la ventana, que rayos estaba pasando no entendia nada… de la nada un frio me erizo los vellos de mi brazo y escuche llantos provenientes de un cuarto del cual Sakura venia saliendo con alguien de la mano, la condujo por el pasillo para luego adentrarla en un gran resplandor blanco con destellos plateados, giro a verme y se quedo callada, me miraba tan intensamente mientras se acercaba que el miedo en mi crecia mas y mas.

Ella era una leona y yo una gacela acorralada… cuando estuvo de frente a mi sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar…

-Te doy miedo verdad- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, no sabia que decirle- yo no pedi hacer esto simplemente sucedió, para mi es muy difícil hacer todo esto… puedo sentir el miedo de las personas, la angustia, la desesperación… puedo ver como se aferran a la vida y eso me destroza. Yo no pedi nacer asi…

Sakura repetia sin cesar esas palabras, por un momento parecía estar en un ataque de ansiedad. Yo trataba de calmarla, pero no sabia que decirle, asi que de la nada….

La bese… fue un beso largo, por un momento pensé que no seria correspondido pero lo fue… cuando nos separamos mire la cara de Sakura; mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su boca estaba roja como una paleta de cereza y sus lagrimas habían cesado. No era momento para una declaración de amor pero había pasado tanto tiempo soñando con tenerla asi que no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Sakura, yo…- no pude seguir porque ella coloco su dedo en mi boca

-Li, se lo que vas a decirme pero antes de escucharlo de que lo digas debes saber algo de mi, talvez tus sentimientos cambien, pero es necesario que sepas la verdad ya que no soportaría que me tengas miedo.

-Lo que tengas que decirme se que no afectara mis sentimiento y escúchame sea lo que sea, jamas podría llegar a tenerte miedo- Sakura me toco mi mejilla con tanto cariño, pero su mano estaba helada, mire a mi alrededor y los termómetros tenían temperaturas bajas.

-Shaoran soy la hija de la muerte….


	6. Chapter 6

ACLARACION: LOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTORS NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

CAPITULO VI

AZRAEL II

"Shaoran yo… soy hija de la muerte"

"Muerte…" esa palabra sonaba familiar en mi cabeza, sere cirujano, yo tendre que lidiar con muertes a diario para era algo muy normal escuchar "muerte" pero esta vez no fue asi… sentía como mis vellos se erizaban y un fuerte frio recorria toda mi espalda hasta terminar en la nuca.

-Lo vez… te causo miedo.. será mejor que me vaya…- bruscamente movi mi cabeza sólo para darme cuenta que ella no estaba, y por alguna extraña razón me sentía aliviado… no supe cuanto tiempo permaneci sentado en las escaleras.

Mi mente no dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez las palabras que me había dicho, como una persona tan bella y delicada pordia ser tan letal… asi que eso era… las apariciones… el miedo… las muertes… el comportamiento de ella… todo encajaba, por eso era tan rara ella y sus hermanos. Pero dijeron que podía verlos osea que algo estaba mal en mi.

-Joven Li lo busca el doctor Fuji quiere que lo asista en una cirugía- era Yumi , una amable enfermera ella siempre se portaba bien conmigo y esta vez no era la excepción, asi que me levante y corrí a lavarme para ingresar al quirófano.

El olor a limpieza y esterilización no se hizo esperar, llegue al lavavo y empecé enjabone mis manos para luego enjuagar perfectamente, eramos pocos los que teníamos el privilegio de asistir en una cirugía y aunque solo fuera para observar o pasar instrumentos nada se comparaba con estar ahí. Durante toda la intervención no hubo ninguna complicación, la cirugía estaba por concluir cuando mire hacia arriba donde estaba la galera Kaleb estaba sentado mirándome fijamente fue la primera vez que lo observe bien, piel blanca, ojos color miel, complexión atlética, debía admitir que tenia porte y con solo mirarlo te sentias intimidado por el. Al termino de la cirugía el doctor Fuji me dejó suturar la herida y poco a poco empezaron a salir, cuando termine camine para desprenderme de mi bata y mi cofia.

-Así que puedes verme…- su voz sonaba retadora- sabes nunca entendí porque Dios creó a los hombres, ustedes son tan poca cosa y gozan de tantos privilegios que no merecen… pero lo que más me enfurece es verlos jugando a ser Dioses y sentirse superiores.

-y supongo que tu te debes ser el ser humano más humilde, para expresarte así- ese tipo me desagradaba y no me iba a dejar intimidar por el.

-Yo no soy un hombre Li… Soy un angel…- podia escuchar su ego en esas palabras- y no cualquier angel soy un caído que esta al servicio de Azrael

\- Vaya, ese Azrael debe tener muy mal gusto para escoger a discípulos como tú- me acerque lentamente hacia el hasta que nos encaramos, mi comentario lo había echo enfadar sus ojos miel se tornaban de un rojo intenso y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Sabes hay una razón por la cual nos ves y espero que sea esa, porque le pediré a la misma muerte ser yo quien te recoja- sus palabras hiceron efecto en mi cabeza- ahora no eres tan valiente verdad, todos ustedes los humanos son tan cobardes cuando se les dice sobre la muerte, y si niño bonito una de las razones por la cual nos puedes ver puede ser porque vas a morir pronto… espero que sea esa la razón porque no sabes como disfrutaría verte.

Yo… mi vida… mi tiempo se me estaba acabando… yo moriría… por eso veía a Sakura y a el en los momentos críticos. Algo frio ingreso en mi estomago, mi sudor era hielo y transpiraba de manera abundante, lo mire fijamente solo para ver como se iba caminando campantemente y sin mas Sali de ese lugar. Por suerte mis horas de servicio habían finalizado asi que sin despedirme de nadie tome mis cosas y me fui, subi a mi auto y maneje no tenia cabeza para nada sentía eco en mi cabeza, tenia miedo y angustia… diversas imágenes se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza… no podia imaginarme en un ataúd, no podia terminar mi vida, quería tantas cosas, seguía pensando hasta que sin darme cuenta una señora con su hija pasaban la calle, frené de manera violenta mientras la señora gritaba abrazando a su niña… al abrir los ojos baje del carro solo para verlas a unos pocos centímetros y afortunadamente no las había llegado a impactar.

Enseguida dos patrullas aparcaron junto a mi, me pidieron papeles y me levantaron una multa, asi que tuvieron que llevarse mi carro, fui a donde estaba la señora para pedir un ultima disculpa y dejar mis datos por si necesitaban un medico. Por fortuna solo había sido el susto y sin mas camine a mi casa, subi a mi cuarto y me recosté…

Había pasado una semana desde el insidente en el hospital y la multa de mi carro, gracias a mi abuelito que pago los cargos, pero no de gratis me hacia trabajar todas las tardes en su bar para pagar lo que había gaastado aunque mas bien era mi castigo por conducir sin precaucion. Durante esta semana había evitado a Sakura y sus hermanos, en las clases que me tocaba con ella la ignoraba o miraba siempre al frente, sabia que estaba torturándome pues en el descanzo la observaba de reojo o a la hora de salida cuando Kaleb venia por ellos, habían cambiado la carroza fúnebre por un camaro deportivo color negro… me ponía furioso ver como tenia tantas atenciones con Sakura pero lo que mas me dolia era ver el miedo que había llegado a tenerle a Sakura, si ella era la hija de la muerte en cualquier momento podia llegar por mi.

Saliendo de la escuela iba al bar siempre y cuando no tuviera servicio al hospital… era divertido estar ahí, sin duda alguna el abuelo sabia como tratar a todos hoy era jueves, jueves de juegos había de todo, baraja, rayuela, bingo, lotería y concursos. El ambiente era de lo mejor pero llego el momento de irme a casa, ese dia no lleve mi carro asi que me fui caminando mientras atravesaba el parque vi como dos hombres golpeaban a un señor, rápidamente corrí para auxiliarlo pero los sujetos salieron corriendo. Al llegar ahí mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido era mi abuelo, cuando me acerque a el note que un charco de sangre estaba empezando a esparcirse, intento decir mi nombre pero le dije que no hablara y rápidamente llame a una ambulancia.

Precione la herida poder parar un poco la hemorragia, entonces la vi venia camiando muy lentamente… sus orbes esmeraldas me miraban fijamente, asi que me interpuse entre ella y el …

-Apartate de el fenómeno, no te lo vas a llevar…- de sus labios salio mi nombre mientras intentaba tocarme- No me toques, todo lo que tocas se muere y tu no te vas a llevar a mi abuelo, el no se va a morir… no lo voy a permitir…largo de aquí.

Jamas en la vida pensé en hablarle así a Sakura, pero el miedo, la ira, los sentimientos al ver a quien a sido como mi padre tirado y saber que la presencia de ella no era nada bueno disparo mis emociones. Camine hacia Sakura pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarla una voz me sorprendió

-Tú abuelo no va a morir, aun no es su tiempo- la voz era reconfortante y sin decir nada mas una calma se apodero de mí gire para ver de quien se trataba. Jamás había visto un ser tan apacible, su rostro era blanco pero podia notar la suavidad en su piel, sus ojos eran cafes pero su mirada amable y sencilla hacia que mi miedo se fuera, note como se inclinaba para tocar el pecho de mi abuelo mientras de su espalda salían unas alar tan largas que podían tocar el piso y el color blanco luminoso les daban un toque de luminosidad.

Sali de mis pensamientos justo cuando los paramédicos llegaron, se hicieron cargo de mi abuelo y lo subieron, mientras caminaba junto a la camilla mire a donde estaba Sakura junto al angel y vi como el colocaba su brazo en sus hombros mientras ella con sus labios me decía "todo va a estar bien". Cuando cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia la mano de mi abuelo toco la mia y pude ver como abria los ojos, llame a mi abuela para que supiera y llegara al hospital.

Después de casi 8 min llegamos al hospital y como era de esperarse los doctores me dejaron ingresar de urgencias con mi abuelo, tenia una herida de 5 centimetros en el costado derecho afortunadamente no había tocado algún órgano pero una parte de la navaja había quedado ahí por lo que debería ir a cirugía. Al terminar Sali a buscar a mi abuelita para explicarle lo que había pasado y que todo estaría bien, al llegar a urgencias pude ver a Eriol acompañado de todos nuestros amigos, amigos de mi abuelo pero no podia encontrar a mi abue hasta que en un espacio alejado la vi pero no estaba sola, Sakura estaba con ella, lucia tan tranquila y confortada que primero le di la noticia a mi primo y amigos de mi abuelo para luego ir a donde estaban ellas.

-Shaoran, mi niño… ¿cómo esta tu abuelo?- su voz se escuchaba preocupada pero tranquila

Le explique que todo había salido bien y lo que había pasado, mientras hablaba no podia dejar de ver en momentos a Sakura quien tomaba de la mano…

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?- pregunto mi abue y asentí con la cabeza mientras la guiaba a donde en pocos minutos subirían a mi abuelo, cuando regresaba para hablar con Eriol vi a Sakura parada viendo las estrellas por la ventana, asi que decidi acercarme silenciosamente

-Me alegro que tu abuelo este bien- me coloque junto de ella mirando el cielo y sin pensarlo la tome de la mano.

-disculpame, no debi decirte esas cosas y no debi ser un cobarde, pero soy un humano es mi naturaleza ser asi… solo que el miedo se apodero de mi y verte ahí… pensé que te ibas a llevar a la persona que ha sido como mi padre todos estos años no lo pude soportar y luego ese angel llego y … y... – no pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí los brazos de Sakura rodeándome

-Debes saber que no siempre la combinación Sakura y una persona tiene que terminar en muerte, hay veces que debo ir ayudar y darles tiempo de vida pues su hora aun no ha llegado como le paso a tu abuelo… soy la hija de la muerte pocas veces pasan estos milagros, desde que naci he vivido esto- después de decir esto se separo y toco mi mejilla- por eso no me puedes amar, yo solo traigo desgracias y dolor… eres un buen chico Li eres amable, apuesto, humilde, compasivo, amoroso… tu no sabes nada del dolor, el miedo, la furia que es tener que separar a hijos de padres, padres de hijos, personas que se aman, amigos, familiares, tu no sabes todo lo que siente una persona cuando debe partir y no lo acepta… yo si… y no voy arrastarte a esto… asi que debes odiarme o tenerme miedo porque no te quiero en mi vida.

-Sakura yo… siento algo muy fuerte por ti y lo que dije era porque tenia miedo no entiendo que pasa… pero el amor que siento por ti es mas fuerte que todo, solo déjame entrar en tu corazón quiero estar a tu lado ser la persona que te de felicidad, prometo no preguntarte nada es mas no me digas nada de quien eres, para mi solo eres Sakura mi Sakura la chica que va a la universidad conmigo, la que parece una Barbie cada que se baja del auto, la que tiene una amiga cuyo estilo no se si es emo o dark, se que no te gusta el desayuno sorpresa de los miércoles, tocas el piano, caminas por pasillos alternos solo para ver las flores que hay en los jardines o escuchar a los pajarillos que van a cantar los arboles de cerezo… Sakura se muchas cosas de ti y podría hacerte una lista de todas ellas porque desde que te conocí me enamore de ti y siempre será así… solo dame una oportunidad de amarte de enseñarte que si hay amor.

Miraba a Sakura esperando que dijera algo pero no podia hacerlo sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que salieron como gotas de lluvia, no espere mucho cuando sin pedir permiso la bese, le di un beso con tanto amor que cuando nos separamos vi en su rostro una sonrisa pura llena de felicidad… -Shaoran yo debo decirte algo sobre mi yo…- no pude mas y la calle con otro beso

-No me interesa saber nada de ti, te voy a querer como eres… solo dime que aceptas estar conmigo prometo no tener miedo y cuando estes lista contarme todo lo que necesite saber de ti.

Nunca antes me había sentido asi, mi corazón latia muy fuerte miraba a Sakura y cuando de sus labios salio un "si" un golpe de adrenalina recorrio mi cuerpo… la cargue y nos besamos. La tome de la mano y fuimos al cuarto donde estaban mis abuelos…

-Por cierto, dale las gracias al angel… el me ayudo a calmarme y esclarecer todo lo que siento… sentí una gran paz y sus palabras fueron como alivio para mi alma- dije mientras caminábamos y le daba un beso en la frente

-Ese no era un angel, sino un arcángel- me dijo mientras su cara se iluminaba- el es Azrael


End file.
